Dungeons and Dragons:2013 demo A Fairy Tale By Erik Quach
by equach
Summary: Warning some spelling errors this is my first time. In a land that parallel to our and to a bunch of anime, a land of dungeons and dragons in modern day 2013. we have heroes who goes on a quest to break a curse of the Princess Sakura(From cardcaptor sakura) by reaching to son goku's temple. And please comment on the story if you can. and yes it somewhat like Fairy Tail years later.
1. Chapter 1

Dungeons and dragons:2013

A fairy tale

Arc: the bald princess

By Erik Quach

Volume 1

The following includes elements of:Dragon ball z, Card captor Sakura, Fairy Tail, Smile Precure, Saint Seiya/Saint Seiya Omega, Dungeons and Dragons, and that pretty much on what I can think of, if you see any other references please alert me calmly. All own by toei animation, funimation, tv tokyo and who ever own this stuff.

Chapter 1: Edge of Tokyo, Japan

Once upon a time there's a land like ours, but it's filled with magic. It's a place where not only there's fairy tales, but have inventions and new technology. It's a Fairy Tale of tomorrow.

Our story begins with a group of 5 warriors and 5 familiars who seek adventure. "SO where the next stop to town, Happy." said a rogue. This is… I don't know his name because he didn't tell me nor tell anyone. However, I do know that he has a black hooded jacket with a strap for his blades, and basically have black clothes. His hair is as white as dust or a white road. His boots have chains circling around the top.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…," replied the familiar Happy. Happy is what you call a Dungeon Master or a cute bear, dog, marshmallow thingy all look unique and vast knowledge of the word of Dungeons and Dragons. She's pink skin with raspberry colored hair.

Happy twisted and twirl with her right little arms sticking out as she is trying to use magic to find the right direction.

"Hey Happy, can you cut the crap and get on with it?!" said a Silver Elryu a dragon boy with black messy hair like stalagmites, brown dragon like eyes, a black jacket like the nameless rouge but it open and flowing, revealing his chest. Also wearing a pair of Arabian pants and some strapped on sandals. Silver's familiar that's an orange Dungeons Master named Sunny that has red flat hair with a pony tail tied up replied, "Happy is trying her best, na".

"Well her best seem to look ridiculous." said a blond elfish girl that has some brown hunting clothes and a tiara that make her a princess.

"Windy agwees with Jessica, bu" said Windy, a green one with a puffy green ponytail.

"I told you to stay away from me" screamed Jessica.

"But Windy like you, bu."

"Why don't you play with Breezy (A blue one with the same hair style as Dora the explorer?) Or Sparky (A yellow one that has big blond hair), or Sunny?"

"Jessica is awesome, bu"

"Argh!"

"Tee Hee" said Heylady, a brunette pig tail girl… argh I can't take this imagery anymore. I'll be straight forward now. Heylady where's a robe and is a corpse that can use necromagic.

"Hey no spoilers Mr. Narrator, that for later, desu." Said Breezy.

Then there's Gaius Lucius, a gnome with green typical gnome clothes.

"Hey no intro for my boyfriend and whoops I spoiled a love relationship." Said Sparky

"You said WHAT?!" said Gaius

And Happy, are you posing yet?

"Almost done, Mr. Narrator, miyu." said Happy

"Who are you talking to?" said the nameless rogue.

"No one Kero chan, miyu."

"Don't call me that."

For the record don't compare Happy with the one from Fairy Tail, they have the same name for a reason so it will be explain in illustration books.

"Finally,you keep your mouth shut, na" said Sunny.

Shut Up!

Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Sakura

Happy is finally done twisting and pointed left and the group headed to that direction.

Suddenly they stumbled a kingdom filled with Cherry Blossoms as the leaves fall and glided.

"This is the Kingdom of Sakura, known for having the cutest princess and have blossom tea, pi" said Sparky.

The gang walk through a Japanese environment, as wind pipes blew and sang blown by musicians and wind nymphs. The peaceful mood was killed by the sight of a nearby Game Stop. There they saw a dog with wing screaming and crying as if there's a fire.

"The princess request help, if anyone is willing to help, she will reward you something, just HELP HER!" said the dog

"You hear that!" said Silver, "If we help the princess, we could earn some cash!" And then he blew fire with joy since he is part dragon. The fire touched the Game Stop and it burns it down. As Silver run towards the dog, he said," Oi, Me and my friends would like to accept your request."

"Oh thank you, the princess would be delighted." Said the dog.

They all left not smelling smoke but only think of their greed except Gaius points out, "DOES ANYONE NOTICE ABOUT THE FIRE?!".

People panicked, using wind magic which make things worse, sirens of fire trucks can be heard.

And then… At the Castle

They arrived to the castle then to the entrance, went up, through the ball room, then the elevator, through the game room where the king played Call of Duty, then a right, and a left, then up and down and the bathroom where the queen bathe and screamed, then…

"Get on with it, Pi" said Sparky.

Don't rush me, ok then fine, let skip the details on how you got there.

Finally to the garden, where they saw the cutest princess ever, with a small dress that white and pink like the blossoms,she looked about sixteen years old,but she's really fourteenth. That's one thing about anime, sometimes the older looking characters are much younger than you expected. However, her face seem sad but still cute with the green eyes. The only problem is that she has some bald spots.

"Your highness," said the dog, "I have brought you some warrior who accepted your request."

"You are dismissed Kerobus," said the princess," and thank you for coming her for me."

"So, princess…,"said Heylady.

"Sakura, Princess Sakura the XXXIX" (39th)

"Princess Sakura, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it all started when I refused to marry this bald wizard name Syaoran, and he cursed me to lose my hair. Unless I marry him or travel west to find the Monkey King, I'm doomed to be bald. I need your help to get me to west to find Sun Wukong because it said in a magazine that he can help me."

"Then let's get going" said Silver with his hand on fire and the warriors and the princess left immediately.

Chapter 3: The Stupid Saints

As they travel through the western edges of Ravenscroft without anyone catching them, they all sigh in relief. All except Silver and Sunny, crossing their arms, angry that they didn't get to fight.

"Cheer up" said the princess, "We are almost to our destination".

"Have you notice that you lost all of your hair, na" replied Sunny.

"Ah" The princess touched her hair but notice that she still have her hood up. She was now wearing a brown robe that looked like the color of brown barf. She only dress like this for travel and to not get attention.

She took off her hood and sigh, "At least I still go a strand left."

"Have you ever consider wearing a wig?" said Jessica.

"No way, those fall so easily."

"Windy can be your wig and Windy won't off, bu." Said Windy as she climbed up to her hair.

"Thanks, but please get off, this is creepy."

"Stop Right there!" says a random voice

"What the hell, we should've have the princess taking off her hood", said the nameless rogue.

"It doesn't matter Ichigo, these guys are call 'in for a fight", said Silver.

"Who are you call 'in a fruit." (Ichigo is Japanese for strawberry. This is a reference to the anime Bleach which had people with swords)

The voice came from a girly looking man in silver armor decorated in the form of a Pegasus. Four more were behind him, but each represent the constellations. I don't know my astronomy, but I do know that the orange on represent Leo. There also a white one, a girl, a blue one, the gayest looking guy (with all due respect because he looks like that), and the black one, the emo and silent one.

"I'm here for that princess there and if she refuse she can always ask for the other guys." The armored man and the one girl nodded.

"I will even fight you for her if I have to, cuz I'm Saint…" now posing," Seiy.. Ouch!"

Everyone stared at Silver for throwing Windy and that poor little fellow replied,"bu, bu, bu"

"Shut up and let fight", said Silver. He and Sunny charged at him while the others have no choice, but to keep the princess behind and fight.

The orange dude threw fire at Silver, but he ate it and said, "Fire magic doesn't work on Dragon Slayers." And punch him along with Sunny with flaming fist, "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Silver look at Sunny and asked" Wanna finish him?"

Sunny replied," Na"

Sunny climb on to Silver, channeling magic, Silver cupped his hand like he's doing a KAMEHAMEHA, which he is doing and released a big fireball.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIREBALL'

It sent the orange dude flying.

Breezy freezes the floor and the 3 slipped while Heylady rooted them by summon zombie hand to grab them so that Breezy can freeze them at the spot. Jessica shot an arrow a the white one and it has a tornado surrounding the arrow with a powerful force that shot it target at the right spot, sending her flying.

"I told you I didn't need help", Jessica said ungratefully. Then Windy swarmed around her body like an ant as Jessica try to grab her.

Gaius and Sparky ran then Sparky jumped onto her boyfriend's back, preparing a head butt that went really fast with light speed in the air. The gnome was engulfed by electricity surrounding his body because of Sparky's aura. In union they shouted, "Quick Attack" the emo guy. Heylady finished the last one with a blast of necromagic.

With his rapier and short blade, the nameless rogue and Happy with her magic slashed his opponent very fast, but the armored man manage to last long deflecting the attacks.

"That's it, "said the idiot, "It's time to us that." He then glided his arm like he's sewing.

"Happy, it's time." Said nobody

"Right, miyu", said Happy.

Happy did the same thing like Sunny with Silver, only this time the rouge's blade glowed in a pink aura shaping into a double edge sword and he spun and slashed toward to the retard like a helicopter. The moron is done posing, again, and thrust his arm and said "PEGASUS METEOR FIST!" and orbs shoot out.

The rogue slashed the orbs as he spun and when he reached to the saint, he said, "SPIN ATTACK!"

He slashed at that idiot until he fell to his knees knocked out.

"Thank God that's over," said no name.

The team rested for lunched, Silver was still disappointed that he didn't get a challenge. Sunny picked her nose and found sesames seed and planted them.

"It would take 30 minutes for the pizza to grow." Said Sunny

"30 minutes! That too long" replied Silver and as he laid down he saw a black knight that look demon like, but his horse is the worst part. It doesn't look like a horse because it looked like a My Little Pony.

"It's the legendary black knight of Ravenscroft, desu," said Breezy

"Ah, a challenge" said Silver as he get up. He ran towards him burning his hands with flame breathing fire with joy, laughing. The knight red doted eyes widen, "Glitters, let get out of here."

"Okey dokey" said the horse as they ran or galloped away from the insane Dragon Silver.

30 minutes later

Silver came back wearing the knight's helmet and made it too lunch. He explain what happen and how he defeated him, but when he showed a card with an image of a sun with a crescent moon surrounded by a bunch of triangles or a satanic sign. Princess Sakura seem shocked at the sight and said, "That's from the man who cursed me" Everyone was shocked.

"Well it could be that Syaoran is preventing us from reaching China, miyu," said Happy.

"Maybe, just maybe," said the rogue. To be Continued on volume 2


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeons and Dragons 2013 Volume 2

The bald princess

The following includes elements of: Dragon ball z, Card captor Sakura, Fairy Tail, Smile Precure, Saint Seiya/Saint Seiya Omega, Sailor Moon, Dungeons and Dragons, and that pretty much on what I can think of, if you see any other references please alert me calmly. All own by toei animation, funimation, TV Tokyo and whoever own this stuff.

Note: Today I've decided to do dialogue in this story to organize the quotes. Ok. And I'm doing a previous statement first then the story.

Characters:

Main leader: Don't know, you have to think about that.

Nameless Rogue: He just have no name because his parents don't even know what to name him, but is very mysterious and tries to look cool.

Happy: The rouge on top of this dialogue dungeon master, read first volume, apparently the fluffiest. No not the one from Fairy Tail nor a cat, but a female marshmallow bear thing.

Silver: A dragon boy who controls flames, and very hasty at many situations.

Sunny: A dungeon master who works with Silver, and she works well with him.

Jessica: An elfish girl who intention are for herself and is only part of this for the money, and she does car for the group.

Windy: A green dungeon master or familiar who looks up to Jessica, yet Jess doesn't seem to like her at all.

Heylady: A non-bloody or gory zombie or living fresh corpse who knows necromagic and wears a robe to hide her decaying body, surprisingly she tries to stay positive along the adventure.

Breezy: Heylady's dungeon master and with the power of ice she can make great ice shaves.

Gaius Lucius: A gnome that get forgotten, but tries to be tough to match with the characters. He is also one of the only sane characters in the story.

Sparky: A yellow one that works with the gnome with lightning powers and much have a love interest with him.

Minor:

Princess Sakura: Current client that the group has to help to let her cursed bald head to grow her hair back.

Syaoran: That evil wizard that curse the princess to get bald. Main antagonist. Yes I'm basing the princess and this guy to Card captor Sakura read the disclaimer on top!

Characters images: art/Dungeons-and-Dragons-2013-A-Fairy-Tale-of-Tomo rrow-378072356

Last time: They fought a bunch of idiots and a legendary knight on their way to China to find the Monkey king, Sun Wukong. Based on the past battles, our heroes start thinking that this was not a conscience.

Chapter 5: Edge of the China border

Nameless Rogue: That might be it, the wizard might have sent his men to prevent us to get to the Monkey king, getting us killed and take you to marry him.

The princess: Yes, but even if I get captured I hardly doubt that I would marry that bastard.

Silver as he place his spoil of war from the black knight he faced in his magic bag : That screw head a coward, He just sent a knight, and a couple of idiots to do his dirty work.

Note* bags in this universe can store a lot despite the size. Because you know, it's magic.

A nostalgic voice: Not so fast

Sunny: OH GOD NO, na.

The saint or idiots form volume 1 are back, oh dear god even I the author of the story hated them.

The leader apparently named Saint Seiya: We are here for our REMATCH!

Silver as he shoots out his fire balls, sounded wrong there: IN YOUR DREAMS!

All five saints then flew off into the sky screaming.

Happy: We better get going, who know what else he'll being out to get us, miyu.

(Apparently the dungeons masters have a habit of saying a certain word after ever end of their sentence like desu for example.)

And so they headed forward to their next destination and later.

…

They made it to China later that day, they were almost there, they only need to get to the middle of the country and that's it. They decide to stay at an inn for the night, the princess still wears her robe, hood up.

They head to their rooms, but seem to forget something.

Windy: Silver and Sunny is gone, bu!

Jessica: Where did that idiot go?!

Gaius: We better hurry and find him or he's cause major damage.

The princess: What?!

Heylady: It's best that you don't know, but see Silver hasty personality tend to cause major attention.

Breezy said it but was interrupted: Like explosions and…

Heylady covered her mouth: Let not go into details.

All the other three dungeon master start singing Ring around the Rosy. Which makes the group very nervous about what Silver might do, but the princess remained confused.

…

Silver and Sunny only went sight-seeing nothing happen so far. They walked to the Chinese environment that look like a combination of the Ancient China culture to those China malls with the bobas, the smoothie, and accessories.

Silver: Geez it always the same thing here, just like at America or anyplace else.

Sunny: Uh huh, so Silver, I wonder what is your purpose on going on out in the world anyways, na.

Silver: Well, it's the same reason why you follow me, to see the world and get stuff. I only left home to prove to the other dragon born that I will come back with stories to tell.

Sunny: You're only in it for the adventure, that's kinda rare, usually people are in it for the money, na.

Silver: But I'm different, but the only thing I really need is to get stronger and some souvenirs.

Sunny: Wow, you treat this like some vacation even if when your life is on the line, na.

Silver: I bet the others are the ones who wants the treasure.

Silver then found a filer in Chinese and let Sunny translate.

Sunny: Anyone who has the ball to kick some ass can come to the mosh pit at the Phoc Loc Thoc tonight, na.

Silver broke a demonic smile: heh heh heh.

…

Nameless rogue talk to a random guy: Hey, have you seen a guy that dragon like with an orange little thingy.

The man replied: 什么？ (What)

Sparky: HEY! We're not thingies, pi. We're Kawaiian or Dungeon Masters, at least call us bear things, pi.

No name: I don't speak Chinese so can you tell him on what I've said.

As Sparky walked to the man, a big boom just happened. The roof top of a big building flew up and fall down to the town, hey that rhymes. The building's rubble tumble fell on people and stores and a big fire burst through the opening of the building making it like a volcano. The whole building collapse with a familiar figure shooting across the sky, aiming toward the rogue. It was too late to dodge the bolt and it hit the nameless rogue at the chest.

Ironically the figure turn out to be Sunny who was knocked out and dizzy.

Sunny with tiring effort: Hi.

Gaius Lucius: What happened?

Sunny: Sunny and Silver joined a mosh pit and Silver… oh, na.

Heylady: And what?

Sunny: He burned everything, punching the tough guys and even the audience. Luckily no one died, na.

Jessica: I beg your pardon, the building you were in fell on a bunch of civilians, and do you think anyone survived that? Oh god, this is why we can't seem to stay at towns for long.

Windy: We better find Silver and get the F*** out of here, bu.

For the record, in this story the little Dungeon masters are the only ones who can throw the F-bomb. The other characters don't usually do that.

The group ran to Silver who was priding himself a victory holding a trophy filled with cash, but the police came and took it.

Police officer 1: This will cover up the damage.

Police officer 2: You're coming with us.

Silver: Hey! That's mine!

Suddenly there was a smoking bang and when it was cleared, Silver was gone.

Police officer: What the heck just happened?

…

The heroes ran while the princess tried to catch up, but Gaius Lucius volunteered to carry.

Jessica: If I hadn't shot my flash grenade arrow, you would've been screwed.

Silver: Oh come on, I only took part of mosh pit, they told me to go all out.

Nameless rouge: Next time you get into a fight in a place full of people, just go easy. (Sigh)

…

Chapter 6: The Temple of the Monkey King

They ran and ran until the princess looked up and saw a temple in the sky only to be carried by the longest staff. Everyone was shocked that they ran that much for the past four days without eating.

Silver: How is this even possible?

Heylady: I don't have my heart beating at all and I don't need to eat so that might be logical, but you guys are the big question.

Breezy: Maybe it's the motivation you have to get away from the police, desu.

Nameless rouge: God I'm hungry. Got anything... uh.

All the dungeon masters are sleeping.

Nameless rouge: Oh God no, NO! We have to wait for them to wake up, (sigh) at least we got Breezy.

Breezy slept like a baby.

Nameless rogue: WWHHHYYYYY?!

Suddenly they saw a girl, short blue hair, looked very sad and bored, and at the size of a teenager stared at them coldly.

Mysterious girl: I know that you will be here and I know that you need some food. I know why you come here.

Gaius Lucius: Great, so can you help us?

Mysterious Girl: No, you must prove it to me in order to pass here and gain hospitality.

Lucius: Please.

Mysterious Girl: Dam it no! I've told you that you need to be worthy of my help.

Gaius Lucius: Does my sexy body seem worthy?

The girl: NO!

Silver: Then what's your name is?

Mysterious Girl: My name is Mercury Tao, one of the nuns of this temple.

Note from Narrator: Pause. This is where a Sailor moon reference comes in ok, as I declared in the disclaimer, it will have dragonball z and Sailor moon. This character is based on Sailor mercury and a dragon ball character named Mercenary Tao. As I've said in the first volume this is a parallel dimension and it like Kingdom Hearts where all Disney character come in or Tsubasa Chronicles where all Clamp character come in. I know it copy right, but I'm just a crazy guy with a crazy idea of crossover and ideas and I want to express it, is that wrong and this is for free so please don't sue my ass and comment on how unoriginal I am when I just release something out of my mind.

Back to the story

Mercury Tao: Now in order to prove yourselves worthy of passing, I'll test you. See if you can touch me.

Heylady: That's all.

Silver: I don't like the sound of this.

Princess: He's right, why would a nun try to make an easy task like that.

Jessica drawing her bow: I don't care it'll just be a piece of cake.

Jess shot the arrow but the girl just… caught it.

Jessica: What?!

Nameless rouge: Here I go!

The nobody ran toward the girl, but just stares at him. When he slash his blade, it went through her like slashing through a waterfall. Mercury Tao appear in the back of the rouge and did a small touch. The force cause him to be pushed away like a hurricane and that rhymes.

The rogue as he was sent flying: WHY?!

Silver ran to charge, but the Buddhist nun dodged every punch and kick. Heylady shoots out a bomb of necromagic, but she just moved and blast a bomb of energy at her which sent her flying. Gaius Lucius get behind her, but the nun was too fast for him.

Everybody felt hopeless, because they have to fight while being sleepy and hungry. They're at a big disadvantage. Only Silver seems to be determined but missed the whole time and when he get blown away by Hadokens or ki blasts, his stomach groins.

Mercury Tao: You're such a funny guy, but it wasn't entertaining to fight you.

Silver was lying down on the ground thinking on what to do. He then thought about on what she have said. Funny and entertaining.

Silver thought: She looked said, maybe because she's bored and has nothing to do, but guard the place, that might be it. Just looking at her, just gave me an idea.

Silver stands up and charged slowly due to exhaustion like a drunk guy and the way he walk is just too weird. He glided and moved like he's dancing. Tao giggled because it just looked weird. To be honest, it doesn't seem funny on the way I explain it, but if this was made into a manga or anime, we'll think of something to make this better. Silver then tripped and said.

Silver as he past out: orororororo.

Mercury Tao laugh like a hyena, for someone who was bored, this was the only entertainment she's got. However, while she was braying on the ground. Silver dashed quickly and finally got her.

…

It was strange how he did it, but it seems that he touched her breast.

Mercury Tao now filled with angry: You Bastard!

Silver skyrocketed by an uppercut and flew up and landed on the dungeon masters. They woke up angrily at him and said.

All five dungeon masters: What the f*** Silver?

Silver: I'm so sorry.

He then pasted out.

The princess who only watched just stared at this and hide behind a nearby giant rock.

Everybody healed, except for the rouge who was hanging on top of the first floor of the temple. Mercury Tao retrieve him and healed him, and rested for the day.

At dawn everybody had a big grand slam breakfast from the nun and after our heroes eat they start their way to the temple.

Mercury Tao: Up ahead will have more nuns who will test you to see if you're worthy upon meeting Sun Wukong. Not only that, there will be obstacles and dungeons that you have to endure.

Silver: Don't worry about us, we can handle it.

Sunny jumping up happily: NA!

The princess: Thank you for the food.

Mercury Tao: YOU DID NOTHING!

The princess: What, I'm a princess, isn't that like what I'm supposed to do?

Mercury Tao: And that why I hate princesses. I wish you luck.

Gaius Lucius: See ya.

Sparky: Bye Bye, pi.

Nameless rogue: You know I notice that we got to learn how to be independent with dungeon master Happy.

Happy: It's great that you know that, I thought that I have to take care of you like a mom, miyu.

Nameless Rogue: Well you don't have to because I know that I have two blades that can let me do some damage.

Happy: hm hm.

Jessica: I can be independent with one of those migets and in fact I don't' need them.

Windy crying as if it's a departure: But I still want to be with you because Windy think you're cool, bu. You have to have my help somehow.

Windy then climbs on Jessica's leg and hold it tight.

Jessica: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

Windy: Windy doesn't want to leave Jessica, bu.

Jessica tries to get Windy off which killed a moment of entering the temple. The group stared at the two with amazement.

Breezy angrily: Oh wow, you killed dramatic moment, desu,

Heylady: uhhh.

Everybody then just entered the temple awkwardly staring at Jessica, who is trying to get Windy off her body as Windy swarm around her like a fly.

Overall, everybody just feel weird, and stares at Jessica's fight with Windy and enter the TEMPLE OF THE MONKEY KING. What, just want to put some epic stuff at the title.

TO BE CONTINUED AT VOLUME 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Dungeons and Dragons 2013 pt.3

By Erik Quach

Note from author: Look for the first story for the disclaimer and yeah it too much.

To all those who have read the story, sorry for sucking so far on describing characters, having too many cross over, and rambling. I'll try to improve in the future and for now this has a bunch of references so please don't sue my ass because this is a fan fiction made to be like Kingdom Hearts only for anime.

LAST TIME: Silver blew up a town, they ran miles, and finally reach to the temple! They met a chick that look like a Sailor moon character! The group took a test OF PAIN! Silver passed the test in a PERVY WAY! NOW THE WARRIOR HAS TO CLIMB ON THE POLE TO ENTER THE TEMPLE! Note* Last volume has them just entering, I meant to say they plan to climb up. Sorry, I'll make sure such mistake will never happen again. ALSO MY FRIED RICE IS DONE. I'll go eat while you read this.

Chapter 7: The pole of the temple

Our heroes climbed on the pole, higher and higher they go, having the little dungeon masters, piggybacking on their respective owner's backs, but Silver also carries the Princess Sakura. This climb would've been easier if the little critters didn't poop sweet and cakes on the groups face except for Silver.

Silver: You guys are lucky that you get to eat something, and geez lady (looking at the princess) you're sure are heavy. At least you don't have heavy weight on your back.

Princess Sakura: HEY!

She still have her barf-colored robe on while holding on to Silver very tightly, grabbing on to his black jacket with detail fire on the edges of his jacket. Also lay her head onto his black spiky hair which bother the Dragon born a lot. Sunny is also laying on the princess head rubbing it at time due to the princess having a smooth bald head.

The nameless rogue on the bottom of Silver, holding Happy: But to think it from their butt is disgusting!

Sunny while on Silver: Hey, Sunny wipe Sunny's butt this morning, na.

The rogue: Oh ha ha are you trying to make me feel better.

The rogue is wearing his hood from his back jacket to shield from Sunny's poopy gumballs, the rouge grayish white hair stick out a little, but tries to cover it. His rapier and short blade was held on his back with his pink familiar, Happy, providing support to hold the swords. As they climbed the Dungeon master dangled up and down along with the sabers.

Below the rogue was a girl in a robe named Heylady who has her hood cover in frosted cake and crumbs, she usually look sad for she is a corpse, with brunette pigtails and a fresh decaying like face as if she just died, but today she looks green and sick, but since she's undead she cannot barf. Her blue pet Breezy with short long hair and Dora the explorer like hair poop ice cream on a gnome head.

This gnome is Gaius Lucius who has a pointy green cap, with a short fizzy beard and greenish like trousers, and a sky blue shirt now stained with ice cream. Vanilla on his head and rocky road on his clothes.

The little critter have the ability to poop out candy and sweets for their master to eat, but since last night feast was filled with beans, they can't stop pooping. The ability is hard to explain, all the little guys told me is that that they have it because they have a sweet body. Could it be that their body is sugar based? I maybe the narrator of the story, but there are many mysteries in the world of Dungeons and Dragons that I will not spoil and I don't know.

Sparky: But you spoiled about my love relationship with my gnome, pi.

Gaius Lucius: SAY WHAT?!

Sparky: I LOVE YOU LUCHY!

That was Sparky, Lucius's Dungeon master who is yellow and has a fluffed out hair and is held by a headband.

Much below is the lovely elf Jessica who is barfing a lot with pop rocks stuck in her blond long hair. Her little green familiar pick her pointy ears trying to pick out the pieces of popping candy. Usually Jessica would reject this treatment from Windy the green little fella, but she only concentrate on her nausea. She has barf covered in her woodland clothes that brown cotton jacket that make her look like a hunter, and has a small tiara and diamond earrings that make her look like princess now clustered with Pop rocks and Pop cereal from Spark's butt.

Windy, the green Dungeon master tries to take the stuff out of her master hair and clean her clothes that full of barf. She only does this because Windy looks up to Jessica only because it a long story that will be explain after this arc.

Windy: Windy just notice that there's hasn't been any dialogue Mr. Narrator, bu.

Oh I just notice, just introducing the characters. Anyways.

Jessica: OOHHH! {BARF} This is disgusting.

Silver: You know what worse, (now looking at Sunny) pull my finger.

Sunny: With pleasure, na

The rest of the group: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver then release a fart that he saved from last night and apparently shot up to the sky with Sunny falling off and the princess still on his back. Silver was surprised that it was fire instead of gas and expect everybody to smell it, but instead was burned except for Sunny because her element is fire with her orange like skin that protect her from the flames like a fire proof wall.

Silver full joy because he's flying: AH HAHAHAHA.

Princess: AAHHHHHHH!

Sunny: WHY?!(As she fell on to the rouge face)

Silver and Sakura flew up so high to they reach to the temple just like that. When they reach there, he sees another one of those nuns except that this one has long blond hair with robe of beautiful yellow fabric with the details of a forest and monkeys and looked about 14 years old like the last one. She gazed at the two and was shocked, frozen as if she seen Medusa. And yes she does look like Sailor Venus, it her counterpart in the land of Dungeons and Dragons. This world is also a parallel dimension to our world.

Silver: What's wrong lady?

The nun: Ah ah AHHHHHHHHHH!

Silver looked at his butt and notice that his pants are still burning. He extinguish is quickly, but it now have hole that shows his ass.

Silver: Whoops…

The girl was still in shocked and looking away from him. It not him that's a problem, it was… the princess Sakura.

Sakura: EHHHHH!

The nun: You are bald, this is weird, I get guys, but a girl but this is out of question.

Sakura grabbed a statue, gaining strength from anger, used to hit the nun in the head.

Sakura: HAVE YOU HEARD OF CANCER PATIENTS?!

The nun was then unconscious at the same time the rest of the group came and grabbed the same statue together and ran after Silver. Since it is a cartoony story, they recover from the burns quickly and Jessica stop smelling like barf because the stench was burned away.

…

Chapter 8: Inside the temple

They group then just entered the temple that has wall paintings of Chinese emperors, Buddhist figures and most importantly, Monkeys since the place was owned by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong. Statues that are like the walls are golden and have ruby marks. The place was paved in red and gold they went up to stairs and stairs, but Gaius Lucius sense something.

Lucius: Hey guys, have you notice that something strange might happen? This could be like one of those tests.

Heylady: Could be?

Lucius: As an experienced engineer back at home, I'd say that a trap might be sprung by Silver putting us all in danger.

Silver: Hey! I'm not that stupid.

Ironically the gnome was to arrogant that he tripped into a sacred shrine, spilling ashes from a pot that red with some ancient Chinese symbols and the ashes flew to the statues. The aura gave the golden statues life and the pictures mouths in the wall have holes, shooting darts and arrows.

A disembodied voice: THOSE WHO DISTURBED OF WHAT IS SACRED SHALL BE PUNISHED!

Silver: Oh great, at least it not me who did, IT'S HERO TIME.

Lucius: Oh bother.

Sparky: Sparky forgives you, pi.

Silver burned all the arrows and creating a fire shield so that Gaius Lucius, Sparky, and Sunny will have time plug all the hole to keep the arrows from shooting using Sunny's poop. Which is gumballs so chewing and spitting it out might help block the arrows. Everyone else starts fighting the statutes while enduring the arrow that did pass through.

Jessica grabbed grenades from her bag, attach them to the tip of her arrows and shoot at the statues. Multiple arrow flew as Jessica kept shooting, grabbing more, and attaching more grenades. Wherever the arrows hit made any of the gold figure explode.

Jessica moan: Why must all this gold be wasted?

Jessica was then on her knees, tucked her bow closed to her. Windy came and try to comfort her and this is the first time she accepted Windy's help.

Heylady from afar: This is not time to be greedy.

Heylady then chants a spell that mean to releases any object bound spirits which worked. The spirit of the statues flew out in the form of the ashes and returned to the pot that Lucius knock down.

Breezy looking back: Behind you.

Heylady: eh

Suddenly it was slashed in half, the nameless rouge appear with the familiar Happy on his back.

Happy: HI, miyu.

The rouge then sprint past Heylady and start slashing at the gold beings, even though his blades usually can't cut stuff like this, with Happy's power, the dual blade are covered in an aura that make them sharper.

The rogue cut and chop any statue that comes near him and start spinning does his…

The rogue: SPIN ATTACK!

The wave split any figure nearby the attack in half as they tumble into pieces like meat after it was grinded.

The princess, in short, hides and kept her head down like a coward.

With all the hole nearly blocked making it easier to dodge and move around,Silver hands are engulf by fire as he punch and smashed the statues, at the same time kept the arrow hitting his friends and burning them along with Gaius Lucius who helped him using Sparky's power to zap any arrow that shot with GREASE LIGHTNING. He hit one so hard that the gold being fell to pieces as if the rouge slashed it apart. The dragon boy blew fire and melted the gold until it was a hot boiling river of gold. This drove Jessica insane and happy.

Jessica: GOLD GOLD! HAHAHA.

Everybody looked at Jessica and then Windy said.

Windy: Geez Jessica, your gweedy, bu.

All the holes that aren't filled are now filled. The gnome and Sparky come in play. The gnome uses his axe to smash the remaining statues cutting like the nameless rouge and uses the same method only with GREASE LIGHTNING, make a reference, ha, if you haven't heard of the musical movie Grease with that phrase then you might not get it…

Basically, an electrical aura covers the axe making it sharper. Gaius Lucius cut them like cans with a can opener and smash them with the edge of his axe like smashing recyclables.

All the statues are the gone and ashes came out of them, returning back to the pot from which they came and the melted gold disappear.

Jessica: Oh no the gold, we could've have been rich.

Happy came with a frying pan for a cartoon effect and where did you get that from.

Happy: I packed it for cooking, miyu

I said where did you get it?

Happy: From a rabbit before the story, miyu

And… forget it. Back to the story.

Happy then hit Jessica with the frying pan and says.

Happy: Stop being so greedy, miyu.

Jessica then moan and gets up.

Jessica: I'm ok.

The princess came out from hiding and looked at the others.

Princess Sakura: Is it over?

Gaius Lucius: Yeah and sorry guys, I messed up a lot.

Heylady: That's okay, at least we get some exercise, and we did eat too much last night.

Silver: AND who was the idiot who sprung the trap?

Sunny: It was you, na.

Sparky: Just leave him alone, pi.

The nameless rouge: I can't believe you were that greedy Jessica.

Jessica: Just… just shut up.

Suddenly the group look at the stair hearing small footsteps. It very slow, and steady, it sound like a clock ticking only more eerie. The warriors and the bald princess looked at the shadow figure that look girly.

The shadow: If you want to proceed, follow me. TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME 4 OR PART 4


	4. Chapter 4

Dungeons and Dragons 2013 Volume 4

by ~zenkai97/ Erik Quach

Literature / Characters & Settings / Sci-Fi & Fantasy / Sketches

Arc: The Bald Princess

The following may have references of other media because its intention was to make a Kingdom Hearts series based on anime. Some stuff is owned by Toei Animation, Nintendo and e.t.c. please don't sue me

Chapter 9: That Girl in the Shadows

Last time: The gang climbed a pole with some poopy problems. Princess Sakura knocked the second nun out because of the nun's reaction to her bald head. Gaius Lucius the gnome sprung a trap of living statues and after all of that a girl show up. Also this is the point where you have to read the previous stories to understand this part.

The mystery girl: If you want to proceed, follow me.

Silver: Cut the mystery act, and tell us who you are and what test you got. At least say, (in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent)'Come with me if you want to live.'

Note* that this is in the year 2013 and this realm should somehow make movies especially the Terminator since this place is a parallel dimension.

Jessica the elf hits Silver in the head: This is no time to make movie references!

The girl in the shadows then tiptoed down the stairs revealing her wearing a red rob that very shiny like those Chinese costumes in Chinese New year. She has long black hair with brown eyes and everything about her is so shiny.

The girl in the shadows: My name is Rei and congratulation for passing the second test.

Gaius Lucius: What test, we only sprung a trap.

Rei: Well that trap was suppose to be sprung either way because there a rock that everybody trips on all the time.

Princess Sakura: So, it seems that we passed the tested from that girl that unconscious outside even though we never realized it.

Rei looked shocked about the fact that maybe one of her friends is unconscious by the group then calmly replied: Yes.

The nameless rogue: Since this is a test, what do we learn from all this.

Rei: Well even though you idiots will cause trouble, you manage to get out of it, you guys at least have the determination to survive any obstacles along the way. Unlike some of the previous visitors that just runs away.

Happy, Dungeon Master of Magic, then points out: Wait then wait did we learn in the last test, miyu.

Rei: I don't know it wasn't suppose to have a moral like the other test you going to have.

Breezy the Dungeon Master of ice: Just great, and I thought we're going to have a spiritual journey that we'll learn something important, but instead we just constantly fight, desu.

Rei: Just let us, proceed please.

Our Heroes, the princess, and the nun walked through the shadows up the stairs. Everything looks dark, but has a slight light to it so that they can follow the nun. The princess then coward behind Heylady the corpse because like most fairy tales, the princess is view to be scared. And that's why I hate princesses, they don't take responsibilities or do anything unless there the bad ass ones.

As they move forward, the fainted light is getting brighter and brighter. They walked until Rei the Buddhist nun came to a halt.

Rei: It is here.

Silver: What?

Rei: Your test. It is to you now if you can stop this monster.

They proceed a little more and the fainted light came from a door fashioned with gold edges and twin dragons as the door knob. Rei opened the door and reveal a big chimp with a flaming tail, red marks on it eyes, body covered with orange fur and look like the shape is suppose to represent a flame. All that light came from that monkey, as the fire lighted up quickly in front of our heroes.

The chimp: CHIMCHAR!

Sparky the Dungeon Master of lightning: OH NO, NINTENDO IS FOR SURE GONNA SUE OUR ASSES FOR THIS, PI!

Gaius Lucius: WHAT?!

The chimp pouted and stomped. Shaking the ground causing the group to tumbled. The Chimchar then looks at the group and stomps as if he's ready for battle.

Rei: My pet monkey Chimchar need some exercise and what great way to do so is to make this a test, but don't kill him.

The group then charged at the beast, but the bald Princess stayed behind with Rei.

Rei: Shouldn't you help them out.

Princess: But aren't princesses suppose to stay behind.

Rei: Wimp.

Chapter 10: Battle of the Monkey

Silver was in the front lines, since he can eat fire. The chimp spit out some ember out of it mouth, Silver only took the hit and ate it as he ran toward it. Sunny the dungeon master of fire struggled to follow Silver, but her stubby legs are slowing her down.

Gaius Lucius followed with his axe surging with lightning thanks to Sparky channeling her magic into the gnome. The Gnome was faster than Silver so he began it strike the first hit.

The Chimp only intercept it the slash by grabbing the axe with his two hand, clasp on to the head of the axe. This left Gaius, shocked for his eyes widen. The Chimchar then threw the gnome into a wall using his own axe. Sparky only jumped off Gaius and start shooting lightning at the Chimp.

Silver caught up and plans to land a punch at Chimchar, but the chimp intercept it like he did to Gaius who is now unconscious, but Sparky is healing him.

Silver then kicked one of the arms of the Chimchar and land many fire punches at it. This gave the chance for the nameless rogue to do some slashes, Happy to power up the rogue's power, Jessica to shoot some arrows and Windy her dungeon master of wind make the arrows not hit in the vital point because Rei was strict that they can't kill the monkey.

It was working for a while, but the Chimchar burst into angry, forcing the three attacking heroes to fly off. Heylady, who was slow because she is a corpse, but she a little fast, just not as fast as the other warriors, reached to the humongous chimp and saw it's tail.

The tail was only a flame, blazing, only to get weaker because of the damage it took. This gave the corpse an idea.

Heylady: Breezy, I'm going to need to help me get to the tail, can I use you as a sled and you slide on the ice you make.

Breezy: Sure, desu.

So then Breezy made a trail of ice and Heylady stepped on Breezy and slide like riding on a snow board. I'm her to say that I disapprove animal abuse, but the ones in the story give them permission to do so. No real animals were hurt in the making, except for the human stunt devils.

Heylady was having trouble getting to the tail because the Chimchar kept moving and stomping. The other guys are recovering, but Silver seems to start standing up. Heylady then uses her dark magic to shoot at the Chimp which make it hesitate, but not for long.

Heylady kept sliding with Breezy who doesn't mind at all ironically with an icy path that circles around the chimp. Breezy make new twists and turns when the ice melts. Heylady then uses her ghost mist to cool down the monkey, but it not cold enough because the mist slowly turn into water vapor making the room warm and moist like a spa.

The giant Chimchar anger increases and he then tries to punch Heylady and Breezy, but then.

Silver: Out of the way!

Silver grabbed on of the fist using his dragon like strengths, pushing the corpse and her familiar away. Chimchar then uses his other fist, but Silver grabbed it again.

The Chimp then tried to kick him, but starts to lose balance. Heylady uses this chance by stopping at the tail and Breezy immediately freezes it legs.

Both Breezy and Heylady uses their magic combining ice with mist to freeze the tail. The others awoke and sprinted to the Chimp and attack wherever they can at the monkey.

When the ice form the legs melt. The Giant Chimchar walk slightly and fell onto a wall, breaking it. The hole that the giant made reveals a tropical forest filled with trees and in the middle had a long green path.

Heylady: We did it.

Rei: You passed the test, but YOU OVER DID IT!

Silver: Hey at least he's not dead or is he?

Sunny ran to the chimp and start poking it. She walk around trying to find it's vital point and finally she came to an conclusion.

Sunny: He's fine, na.

Rei: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HE'S INJURED!

Sunny: Well it was your idea that we fight him idiot, na.

Rei: What did you say?

The Buddhist nun stared at Sunny angrily and was about to run after her. Until the princess grabbed Rei just in time and said.

Princess Sakura: Please, let us have peace. You could heal your pet.

Rei calms down: Fine, just leave through that hole because that where you are suppose to go next.

Our Heroes then proceed to the hole that the Chimchar made.

What lies beyond the forest and what will the warrior face next?

All shall be answered in Volume 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Dungeons and Dragons 2013 Volume 5

Arc: The Bald Princess

By Erik Quach

Last time, they group went through a dark path that lead to a room that holds a big fire monkey. They obviously fought it and won because that hold most fairy tales work... RIGHT! Now they leave the room from the hole that the monkey made.

Also as I said in the last volume, you now have to read the previous story to get this because I'm not repeating on what the characters look like. Only what happen in the previous volumes.

Chapter 11: Through the Forest (note* I no longer uses places as chapter titles)

The group headed to the forest, it was dry and has a strange smell, as if it like dog poop only the whole place is full of it. Everyone, but the princess, who have a hard time walking without getting dirty and complaing about the mud and all, got through without care. What, they got used to this after all the crazy things they been to before this story.

The nameless rogue was in front, using his swords to cut the leaves and branches that get in the way. The five Dungeon Masters climbed on the tree and grabbed some fruit along with Silver who have a big appetite due to his dragon size stomach. They walked the path which seem boring, was long and too silent because I haven't added any dialouge yet.

Jessica: Wait,I just notice something, why the hell are we meeting this big monkey, risking our lives, and delt with retared situtations just so you can have your hair back?

The elf now poking the princess.

Princess Sakura: As I said before, I read it in an magazine and it said he can do it because he has stylish hair and can work miracles.

Windy climbed down a tree to respond: Idiot, just because his hair is stylish and is godlike, does not mean he can make your hair grow back, bu. And only idiots read that Johnson Journal crap, bu.

Princess Sakura: How did you know what I was reading? Are you psychic? And what...

Windy: Shut up! I only guessed, bu.

Gaius Lucius: Geez Windy, never seen you this serious.

Windy: I get irritated and annoyed by somethings like morons or ad on the internet. Maybe even stalkers, bu.

Jessica: NOW LOOK WHO TALKING?! (sigh) Whatever, at least give it a try Windy, we came this far already.

The group then smelled a fainted fruity scent and the poopy air starts to dimish. The aurora begins to be much more fresh. The leaves covered the path more and as the heroes went further on, it got darker. Then a blue aura glowed when it was completely dark. The group ran forward except for the princess for keeps tripping because she wear high heels, by god she need to know that being pretty is not important. Also Sunny is slowing because she ate too much.

She's now slightly chubbier than before and has a stomach ache. She rubs her tummy and start running and crawling after some steps. At least she was faster than the princess.

Sunny groan: Naaa.

...

The warrior passed the leaves now revealing a sparkling pond, with a girl beginning to bathe. She has a small pony tail, but released the band that hold it making her hair longer. She wore a robe that as green as the leaves of the enviornment, having symbols of plants. This might be the next maiden the must meet.

The nameless rogue decide to walk forward, slowly, even Gaius Lucius. The rest stared and slightly followed. The nameless rogue seem to look joyful as he looked closer and closer. OH MY GOD, IS HE REALLY?!

He gotten way too close then suddenly.

The maiden notice, quickly tighten her robes and no she did not get naked, just to keep the PG rating, however she was about to. The Buddhist nun then punched the rogue in the face sending him flying into the Gaius Lucius.

Happy, the rogue Dungeon Master came to him and started wacking him with a frying pan from two volumes ago.

Happy: YOU PERVERT! Miyu

Sparky then scream to the Gaius: AREN'T YOU A MARRIED SPUD?

Gaius: We're not even married.

The robed girl: What are you people doing here?

Heylady stepped up: Um, we're here for the next test, the last one, Rei, asked us to come here.

The robed girl spoke quickly: Okay, let make this quick, all you have to do is get to the main temple and avoiding the monkeys. From there you'll meet the Monkey King, any questions.

Silver: That's all?

The robed girl: All you have to worry about is the monkeys and don't take any fortune cookies.

The wall then circulates wil leaves brusseling each other, slowly making a hole which then turns into an opening. Looking out, the group saw the main temple very close.

Silver: Let get going.

Sunny finally made it and made a small jump: na

Chapter 12: Monkey See Monkey Do

The group walked to the path and they only see the temple getting closer. The monkeys making noises in the background. Everything was fine until Silver was struggling to get some bananas and finally got it. The struggle then reveal who was Silver fighting against.

It was only a monkey of course sense there nothing here, but monkeys and I keep saying monkeys is there any other word for monkey. I said monkey like eight time counting this sentence.

The primate then offer Silver a forutune cookie which is odd seeing how its impossible for them to get their hands on it. Jessica quickly shot an arrow to the treat and reveal a fortune for the animal to see. The monkey looked shocked.

Jessica: Silver you idiot, don't you remember the warning.

Silver: I'm aware, I only want the cookie not the fortune, I didn't get to eat enough because of Sunny.

Sunny groan: na

Silver: I was also about to give the fortune to the...

Suddenly an anvil fell on to the monkey as Silver and Jessica argue. The monkey was only unconcious, luckly the anvil rolled off as it bump it on the head.

Breezy came close to the fortune and it read," In the Soviet Russia, you don't fall on anvil, anvil fall on you."

Brezzy: That was a horrible Soviet Russia joke, desu.

The ooh and the ahh ahh gotten louder as more of the monkeys came to avenge their fallen comrade. They all charged at the heros as they ran to the temple.

The Princess has the primates climbing onto her robe, ripping and breaking some clothing and accessories.

The rogue slashed the monkeys, and start linking with Happy, using the Spin attack. Silver and Gaius Lucuis linked with their Dungeon Master as they channel magic into to them powering them up as they punched the monkeys away. Heylady summons ghost to scare away the animals and Breezy freeze the one on Princess Sakura.

Since Jessica a huntress, she only shot arrows at the monkey, but seem to be running out. Windy grabbed more sticks and carved the edges to make the look like arrows and secretly put them in Jessica's quiver. How Windy manage to make them sharp, it called breaking a tip to have a sharp point. Learned it a kindergarten.

The group ran to the doors looked all banged up and Silver using all his strength to open the doors to the temple and everybody rushed in. Silver blew fire at the ground in front of where the monkeys charged. He didn't want to hurt any of them because he knew that it will piss the king of if he did.

Silver overdid it when the fire touched the trees, causing panic to the monkeys and Silver immediately ran into the temple.

...

Surviving the monkey raid, the group walked in and finally made it.

Princess Sakura: We finally made it. (breaths)

Then everyone looked a man that was doing some kicks and punches and it seem that he's training. He look at the group and said.

The man: Yo.

Who is this man oh wait it obvious it the monkey king Son Wukong and also the description of what he look like will be revealed in the next volume. That mean yes I will stop right here and also here's a hint on what he look like, he look like Goku, why that will be explain at the next volume.

To be continued at Volume 6


	6. Chapter 6

Dungeons and Dragons: 2013 A Fairy Tail Volume 6

THE FINAL VOLUME OF THE ARC!

Arc:The Bald Princess

LAST TIME: The group went to a forest and met a hasty naked nun who immediately gave them their test because she needs to take a bath, then they crossed a path filled with raving monkeys and sprinted all the way to the temple where they finally reached their goal. Then met the big man or monkey himself in this chapter.

Disclaimer:At this point it toei animation and funimation owned and Clamp and Akira Toriyama

Note*This really is the part where you need to read the volumes before to understand the characters and plot. Also after this volume I may start on the a manga of the series. And sorry if Goku is showed improperly, I like Dragonball z, but I didn't see too much of it, I'm trying my best to present him, ok and this is a fan fiction.

Also I want to thank everyone who took their time to read this and actually acknowledges the series. And this is by far the longest volume I made and it took me 5 days to type all of this.

Chapter 13:つかもうぜ！ DRAGON BALL

Note* If you see some japanese and strange lyrics and random chapter titles in this volume except for chapter 15, 17, and 19, it's because its lyrics from Dragonball, Dragonball z and Cardcaptor Sakura openings. I'm only referencing the series as a joke and the dragonball and Cardcaptor series play a big role in the story.. If you notice what song it is, then you're much smarter than you thing I have have respect for you.

Sparky: SHUT UP MR. NARRATOR, pi.

The monkey man standing in the middle of the temple has an spiky hair with and orange martial art uniform. He has blue wristbands, and dark blue boots and a blue belt and a blue shirt under his orange uniform. You know what let just say that other than his orange uniform and pants everything else is dark blue. He also has a monkey tail, well why else would he be called a monkey king.

Princess Sakura: Are you Sun Wukong?

The man: It's actually Son Goku.

Note* Yes this is Goku from Dragonball z, and I only did this because of one story during my time playing Dungeons and Dragons where the monk is like Dragonball z chracters. It was based on a short conversation I had.

Sparky: Would you stop talking about your personal life, pi?!

Ok Ok.

Princess Sakura: Well I have a request for you and I brought offering too.

The bald princess reach for her bag, but apparently it looked shocked. She tried to look under her barfed colored robes, but no avail.

Sunny: Oh Oh, you lost it, na.

Princess Sakura: How?

Jessica: Wait I know, you left it at that inn, we never really unpacked our stuff except for you because of Silver.

Breezy: At least some of us still have our stuff, desu.

Goku try to speak: Uh, what are you here for exactly?

The nameless rogue: Wait I starting to realise that we done some illogical things back at chinese like why did we not use our iphones to find Silver when he ran off.

Happy: You all rushed to get him and left you phones back at China, miyu.

The rogue: I still have my phone.

Jessica: I don't have one anyways, its pointless.

Goku tries to speak up: Uh, Hello.

Heylady: Still have mine.

Gaius Lucius: Me too.

Silver: Never put anything at that inn.

Windy: Windy left Windy's Fridays panties at China, bu.

Goku shot in the air with his hands cupped together: KAMEHAMEHA!

Everyone now paid attention to him now.

Goku: I don't know about what happen at China, but I only want to know why you traveled this far just to see me?

Princess Sakura: I'm so sorry Son Goku, I heard that you can cure my curse of baldness.

Goku: Hmm.

The monkey king walked to the princess and touched her bald head and starts closing his eyes and his face changed into a thinking impression.

Goku concluded: No.

Princess Sakura: What?

Goku: I won't help you.

Princess: But why Son.

Goku: Because you aren't worthy of the hair tonic.

Silver: So we traveled all this way for nothing.

Goku: Nope, you can at least have a feast with me as an reward for your efforts during your journey and lets called it a day. Except for the girl that look like barf.

He was referring to the princess.

And so they had dinner, eating with the nuns they met and Son Goku's two children which was strange on how he got kids when monks can't get married, maybe he's just a sage or something, but not a monk. The group healed from the mayhem from the previous test as they ate. As all of that happening, they left the princess outside of the temple freezing in the night.

However something seems off, Silver isn't eating much as usual which shocks everyone. He looked depressed and regretfull as he only ate a piece of lettice and left outside. No one know why he did it, but he just went outside.

Outside at the cold, breezy night,

Breezy: Hey you said my name, desu.

The princess sat at the door shivering and starving.

The princess thought to herself: Maybe Son is right, I never helped at any of the battles during our journey. These heroes have gone through all that hardship just for me. Maybe this is the punishment I deserved, being bald represent the fact that I done nothing. So have I nothing on my head.

Then there was a russle of leave, appear an army of monkeys. The primates are ready to start trouble, but suddenly ran off after seeing a fire ball that suddenly shot above there heads into the sky.

The princess turned and saw Silver who then ran and climbed to the nearest tree, grabbing some bananas and branches and gave the fruit to the princess. Also uses the branches to burn some fire for warmth.

Princess Sakura: Thank you very much.

Silver: Don't mention it.

Princess: Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, I did nothing for the past few days as we traveled and you and the others fought just for me.

Silver: For you? Well that's only Gaius Lucius, Heylady and me while the rest only want the money. Well that not mean I wanted cash too. Don't sweat it your highness, at least you know that you got to stop being useless.

Princess: But how can I fight like you guys, I don't know much about combat magic, or have any weapons, expect for this gun with limited ammunition which won't help at all.

Silver: It better than nothing for now, just use what you got until we can steal a weapon around here for you so you can defend yourself in the future. You don't have to get that tonic to get your hair back, we could always go kick that Syaoran's ass and make him grow your hair back.

Princess Sakura: Thanks you and just call me Sakura, I'm starting to think that you and the others are going to forget my real name.

Silver: Sure,but for now let's rest. I'll try get that tonic from Son Goku in the morning.

The Princess nodded. And so Silver went back into the temple building.

...

In the morning, the group wakes up.

Silver: You guys, we ought to get the Sakura's hair back.

Gaius Lucius: Who?

Silver: The princess.

Gaius Lucius: Oh We keep calling her Princess for so long that we forgot her name. But how can we, he said that she can't have it.

Silver: Well I'm gonna do something about that.

Gaius: Why?

Silver: Even though she's a useless whore like Goku says, it doesn't mean that we could just leave her like the way she is now. We came all this way just to help her.

Silver then does some stretches and walked out of the bedroom.

Sunny woke up noticing of what's happening: Silver, don't do anything reckless, Son Goku is known to be the strongest fighter in the world so whatever you do don't challenge him to a fight, na.

What used to be tip toes became stomps after hearing what Sunny has to say.

Gaius Lucius: I'm coming too, he can't do this alone.

The gnome with his stubby leg ran very quickly to catch up to Silver.

Everyone else woke up from all that stomping. Sunny panicked and screamed.

Sunny: You guys, we have to hurry and prevent Silver on getting into a fight with Goku.

Heylady yawned: Sunny you usually agree with these kinds of things.

Breezy: Son Goku is known to overpower anyone, even us Dungeon Masters have no power over him. He can only get stronger and stronger, desu. It's best if we avoid any violence at this point, desu.

...

Chapter 14: Cha la head Cha la

At the entrance of the temple.

Son Goku continues on his training as Silver enters the room.

Silver: Goku we need to talk.

Goku: Is it good bye?

Silver: No.

Goku: Or is a fight?

Silver: No.

Goku: Is it..

Silver: It's about Sakura.

Goku: The Princess.

Silver: Yes, I wonder if there is something I can do for you just to get the tonic for her.

Goku: So, you want to help her because you're in love with her?

Silver: NO! I just think it cruel to leave her out like that.

Goku: I see. I only did that because something tells me that I have to. I would've kept her in, but it would be a waste if I just gave that tonic to her like that. I only force her to go outside because I remember a friend of mine did that to my daughter just to make her stronger. Since she seem to be a spoil brat, its just the only way to make it worthwhile to give her a tonic.

Silver: You think you can give it to me then, I know that she may have to fight you for it, but I came all this way to get it for her.

Goku: So you made a promise to her or for a reward. Well then. How about a fight to determine if you can have the tonic or not, it's been a long time that I fought someone.

Silver: Sure. I'm all fired up.

Silver then get his hands burned up and charged at the monk. But he dissappeared.

Silver look around until he felt a sharp fist up his stomach. All he saw was Goku, just standing there without breaking a sweat.

Goku: Is that the best you can do?

Silver got up with his fist flaring up and start punching. It looked as if he's just punching at nothing. Goku only dodged all of the attacks Silver throws and finally flick his finger with a small energy ball at Silver and it sent him flying to the door where Gaius Lucius enters.

Upon entering the room, Gaius Lucius had Silver landing on him from Goku's technique.

Goku: I don't want to hurt anyone weaker than me so let's just stop.

Silver got up and his whole body burns up. He charged with one big pounce with his feet after Goku.

Silver: I'm not done yet!

Silver manage to touch Goku, but his flames didn't burn him nor damage him at all. The Silver blew his:

FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

(For the record, Silver was based on my character during my time playing Dungeons and Dragons who is based on Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail character Natsu, and this is a fan fiction. I'll try to make this character more original as time goes by.)

Goku flew away from the roars and blew off the fire made from Silver using his ki and force. Silver keep getting up regardless of his injures and Goku only just punches him or send weak energy balls.

The other warriors and the Dungeon Masters stubbled upon Gaius Lucius unconscious body from Silver falling down on him. They gazed at the fight and when Silver went down everybody except Jessica who just ignore on what going on and heals Gaius Lucius using her woodland magic.

That will be explain later or before of this arc. All you need to know is that she learned it from other elves before the series.

The nameless rogue, Heylady, and the Dungeon Masters ran to Silver and try to restrain him from fighting more. The rogue uses a full nelson on Silver, Heylady just look like she's hugging both of them while the little critter are hanging onto the dragonborn's leg.

Silver: Hey let go!

Sunny: Sunny won't let Silver fight more, na.

Silver: Why are you guy trying to stop me?!

Heylady: Silver, Goku is known to be able to even challenge godlike beings, and you can't even match that!

Silver: Then if I beat him, I'll better then a god.

Happy: Idiot! miyu. You will only get yourself killed.

The nameless rouge: Why are you fighting anyways?

Silver: We came here to get Sakura's hair back!

All of them: who?

They all paused. Even Goku who was just bored standing there waiting for his opponent to get up look at them interested.

Silver: Oh my God, the princess and she was right, we really did forgot her name.

He stood up and dashed to Goku.

Silver: Here I...

Goku took out a pole and spun it, aiming it's edge at Silver.

Goku: POWER POLE! EXTEND!

The stick extended very far and it hit Silver in the head.

Silver: Gahhhh...

It left the dragonborn unconcious.

Goku: That was too easy, yet he still got the passion to fight. You guys could fight my kids just to get the tonic.

All of them including Jessica and the awaken Gaius Lucius except for Silver: NOOOO!

SIlver who just woke up: Why would I fight some kids?

Goku: Because they are stronger than me or at time I'm stronger than them.

Silver raising his fist: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

The rest of the group: NOOOO!

Goku: Then let settle this.

Goku looked out of the window to the woods yelling.

Goku: Hey! You got someone who wants to fight you.

A responded voice: OK.

Note* remember this is a parallel dimension so this is Goku's Dungeons and Dragons counterpart where he is a monk. Look at the previous note to know why I did this.

...

Chapter 15: Child's Play

Two kids appear as they teleported in front of our heros. They it seem that their fraternal twins because they have the same height and look like they're about the same age, but different features. However, what they have in common is that they look very young and as small as a toddler and have monkey's tails.

The girl has blond pigtails topped with buns and blue eyes which suddenly make you wonder why is she related to Goku. She wears a yellow tank top like shirt with blue pants and basically like her father's clothes. (Yes this is Sailor Moon, I thought about this for a long time and this is Gohan's counterpart. The original concept was to cross the two series as a joke about my insane brain)

The boy is seem to dressed the same way, but has his clothes more ripped up. The boy has black hair like his father only it not spikey, but slicked back maybe from sweat and brown eyes. This boy look more like his father than his sister. (Yes this is Goten and Yusuke Urameshi counterpart, I keep telling you in the past that this part of the series is like Kingdom Hearts or Tsubasa Chronicles. Sorry for not being original, but I only want to release an idea that has been haunting me and...)

Sparky: Shut up about your complementary and continue the story, pi!

Fine Fine Fine.

Goku: My daughter, Gohan, and my son, Goten.

Gohan sounded disappointed: So this is who we're fighting.

Goten: I hope its worth my time. I'll just go easy on them.

She took a small breath then her hair changed to black and her eyes are brown.

Gohan: Look like I won't be needing Super Saiyan mode then.

Our warriors except for Silver about the fact that Gohan could go stronger than the way she is now. Of course Silver charged at the twins, but they only moved to the sides. Silver apparently uses his flame to head toward to Goten's directions, but he only teleports. This caused Silver to crash into the nearest wall as he fall down slowly like a cartoon.

Goten appear behind Silver when he finally lands upwards, he sees the boy punched him really quickly.

Goten as he made multiple punches Silver in his stomach: RAGHHH!

Sunny: How is this going easy, na.

...

Gohan only dodge all the nameless rouges slashes, Jessica's arrows, Heylady's spells, and Gaius Lucius attacks with his axe. Even with the aid of the Dungeon Master, they only get deflected.

Gohan: You guys are bugging me.

She trust her hands up high and a crescent shape of energy begins to form. The gang rushed to attack, but their efforts were blown away from the ki, gathered around the Gohan's hand. It finally made a shape of a crescent boomerang.

Gohan: Nah, too big.

She reduced the size til the boomerang was as small as an eraser. Everybody was dumbfounded about the size until she threw it at Heylady.

Gohan shouted her moves name: MOON PRISM BOOMERANG!

The crescent went through Heylady, but since she's a zombie, it doesn't do that much damage. Everyone went to the side, but the boomerang caught up to Jessica's back.

Luckily, Windy jump up from Jessica's back and was able to take the hit and bump into her master. Windy's invulnerable body eventually made the boomerang disappear.\

Windy in pain: Buuuuu...

Gohan made more small one, holding one in each index finger as she threw it and the group dodged and jumped. Everytime it went back to Gohan, she would only catch it and throw it again.

The battle was intense and to make matters worse, is the fact that Gohan can get even stronger. Can you even describe this as holding back?

...

Silver was getting tumbled by Goten, lucky Sunny came and shoot a small fire ball at Goten.

Silver: Sunny?!

Sunny's hands then flare up with fire and rushed at Goten. Using her size as an advantage, she jumped up and down just to dodge the punches and kicks, but Goten also dodged Sunny's attack because he is faster.

Silver: Wait, Sunny is doing a better job than me? How?!

Finally Goten punches Sunny with and uppercut sending the Dungeon Master up into the air. Goten stick his right hand in a finger gun position aiming at Sunny who was falling from the roof and yelled.

Goten: SPIRIT GUN!

The beam of ki shot at Sunny and Goten keeps on shooting and Sunny keeps on going up and down from the Spirit Gun.

Silver: SUNNY!

Silver finally recovers and got up and rushed at Goten. This at least distract him from causing further harm to Sunny. Silver manage to throw a punch at Goten, but Goten vanishes. And appears behind Silver, not to close, a little further.

Goten: Hey, heads up.

Silver: What?

Sunny fell on Silver head.

Sunny: na..

Goten then uses this opportunity to shot one big Spirit Gun at the two. The beam now bigger than when we first saw it pushes Silver and Sunny forward to the other side of battle.

...

The rest of the group look exhausted they use all of their special moves, but no avil.

Happy: STOP! miyu. Can we have a time out? miyu

Gohan looked confuse: Sure, just don't take too long.

The others huddled up in a circle.

Gaius Lucius: What are we gonna do now?

Heylady: Wait, maybe we could try to make her boomerangs hit her. That way we could get a big advantage.

Breezy: But she does have strong durability, not even Puchy chan's swords can cut Gohan's body, if it touches her, desu.

The nameless rouge: Don't call me Puchy chan.

Jessica: It all we got, her attacks did heavy damage on us, including Windy even though her body can withstand my snares.

Windy: Buuuuuuu.

Sparky: Are you beginning to worry about her Jessica, pi.

Jessica : Absolutely not. I only explain talked about what might happen to us.

Sparky: Well I say the pattern of the boomerang and it goes in a circle, pi.

The nameless rouge: Isn't that obvious, boomerangs are thrown and then fly back.

Sparky: My point is that we should...

At the same moment when Sparky was about to explain the plan, that was the same time Silver and Sunny are flown off by Goten's Spirit Gun. It crashed into Gohan and then Sparky and they were pushed to the wall, now seeing stars and no not that unconcious thing again. I been using it too much.

Breezy: Or we could do that, desu.

Happy nervously: All we got now is Goten 0_o, miyu.

Goten: I give up.

The warrriors: What?

Goten: Your all bang up. I can't fight anyone who's not at there 100%.

Gaius Lucius: Then what about Silver, he was seriously injured and you blasted him away.

Goten: I didn't know that, I saw him having alot of passion to fight. I thought that he could be a match, but oh well. He's at least better than those other guys.

Goku: You all did well, maybe I will give you guys the tonic after all.

Suddenly a big bang came from the doors. The door opens wide and it reveals... The Princess!

Princess Sakura holding a revolver pistol: I finally made it in. (breath deeply)

...

Chapter 16: ほら Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me 待って

Goku: How did you get here?

Princess Sakura: I blew up some s***, that's how!

Nameless rouge: Are you ok, your majesty?

Princess Sakura: Do I look ok?!

It just one night and she looked terrible. Her hood is flapping on her back, almost falling apart, reveals her bald head. Her barf colored robe have some tears and her face looked stress and messy.

Jessica: What were you doing?

Princess Sakura: I blew up s***, I shot my way into this door, and all I heard was that I need to fight...

Pointing at Goten.

Princess Sakura: ... you! Just to get my hair back.

Goten: I don't fight girls.

Goku: Explain your sister.

Goten: Well she's my sister and it was for training.

Princess Sakura: Get your ass over here.

She started shooting, many bullet shot, Goten only dodge or caught them. Sakura only walked foward and kept on shooting. When she ran out of bullets, she simply reloads angrily and keeps walking.

Princess Sakura: I'm not like that useless whore from BEFORE!

Goku only just sat there and watch because he know that Goten can handle this and it would not be a problem. The others sat with him and watch and the dungeon master with a recovered Windy sat and ate popcorn.

The gun shots woke up Gohan, Silver, Sparky, and Sunny and Silver notice that he landed on Gohan's breast. Gohan just looks confuse with Silver expression while Silver worried on what she might do next.

Silver: Why does these things happen to me?

Sunny: Fan service, na.

Gohan: What's going on?

When the princess finally ran out of bullets, she threw the gun at Goten who simply shot it with a ki ball. Goten expression was calm and worried, he didn't do any because he doesn't want to hurt her.

Goten: So what now.

Princess Sakura: I'm going to kick your ass kid!

Sakura charged at Goten and all Goten did was jump, dodged, (he does that alot), and teleport. Sakura actually does some punches and kick regardless of either she wears a robe or not.

Sakura: Why don't you use your ultimate technique or something!

Goten: I don't hurt girly girls like you.

Sakura; Oh hell no!

Note* It seems that now it best to shorten her name to just Sakura, well you'll see that a lot soon because it seems that she might give everybody permission to call her just Sakura. Silver can't be the only one who gets the special treatment. So later in the story I would call her either Princess, Princess Sakura or just Sakura. REMEMBER THAT NOW!

The princess manage to grab Goten's leg, but he only teleports. And all Goten does now is punching at nothing. Weird.

But nothing happen then suddenly, there was a gush of wind blowing onto the princess. Then she was blow by the force of the punch and slammed onto Silver who just entered the room. This caused a domino effect which made Gohan, Sparky, and Sunny fall wth him.

Goku just felt dumbfounded: Uh, that was strange.

...

After all of that, everybody recovers from their injures and tries to let the princess calm down. The princess took big breaths and return to her sane state. Princess Sakura then looks at Sunny and says.

Sakura: Can I cuddle you?

Jessica: Uh, that a bit of a strange request.

Sakura: But they're so cute and the whole journey I never tried to hug them.

Sunny only replied.

Sunny: na(yes)

Sunny went up to the princess but she felt hot, it felt as if she was hugging a hot stove.

Sakura: Too hot!

Sparky: How about me, pi?

Spark went up to Sakura and it was quite shocking, so the princess then tried Breezy, it was too much of a winter wonderland, Happy went up next and summons a blade made up of pink magic which she tried to use to kill the princess.

The nameless rouge grabbed Happy's arm, and yet Sakura never notice that Happy is trying to kill her.

Nameless Rouge: Why are you doing this Happy?

Happy: The others are trying to toture her so I wanna to do so too, miyu.

The Rouge: By trying to kill her.

Happy: What, she is an annoying b****, miyu.

Sakura: What!? Do you hate me?

Windy: We just love torturing people, bu.

Heylady: Why are you so mean?

Breezy: It just the way we are, desu.

Heylady: Look, her majesty only need something like a pillow to recover from her trauma.

Breezy: And what type of trauma did she face, a broken nail or something as stupid, desu.

Princess Sakura: I fend myself against an army of monkeys and tryng to opening this door with only with a small pistol.

Breezy: I misjudged you then, desu.

Sunny: How is that possible, na?

Windy pushes Sunny out of the way, now everyone pays attention to Windy.

Windy: How are we like a pillow,bu?

Princess Sakura: You look soft and chubby.

Windy: Shut up, bu. I don't like being cuddled by the likes of you, cause I want to cuddle with Jessica.

Jessica grossed out: The answer is no.

Silver: You finally got some guts, Sakura.

Princess: Thanks you. If you never talked to me late night, I would've done nothing the whole time.

Goku: Well it seems that you are now worthy of this.

Goku held a glass bottle that square shaped that sparkles with a faded rainbow. The bottle shine like a prism stone and the purple liquid splash inside the bottle.

Sakura: Thank you very much, Son Goku.

...

A voice: Not so fast.

Sakura's eyes widen; It can't be him. How did he follow us?

Everybody looked at a bald man, with purple robes as of a magician, he looked about the same age as Sakura which is fourteenth, you know in anime what you might think is 16 to 18 years old is really 14 or younger, hate to burst your bubble guys both the princess and this guy look tall and teenage, but they're fourteenth.

I'm just as surprised too and sorry for never really describing the characters ages. I felt like I talked about his before.

Silver looking confused: Who's this guy?

Sakura: The one who cursed me in the first place.

Syaoran: That's right and I knew you would come here.

Gaius Lucius: Because you read the Johnson Journal right or you send that black knight that we met around Ravenloft to spy on us.

Syaoran: How did you know?

Gaius Lucius: Something tells me that you're one big cliche villian.

Syaoran ignores the gnome statement and put his hands in side his robe. It look as if he's touching his dong, but instead it reviews a deck of cards.

Gaius Lucius: Then let me guess, you throws it, your army comes out and we have to fight them.

Syaoran: Damn it, I'll get you for that.

Gaius Lucius: Not unless we kick your ass.

The gnome does something everybody forgot to do, charge at him. Silver followed along and that gave everyone the attension to charge except for the monekey king, his kids and princess.

Goku: He looks to easy, I'm not going to even bother.

Gohan: Me too.

Goten: So am I.

Sakura: Hey, you got any weapons I can borrow.

Goku: You could use my emergency guns, it usually for emergencies for people who can't fight, or have no weapons.

Goku showed her a small cabinet by a door and picked up an AK-47 and gave her some bullets.

Sakura: It would do.

...

Gaius Lucius with the help of Sparky channeling her magic while beng piggy backed was fast enough to at least hit Syaoran a little, however he uses his magic just in time to move and he throws his deck of cards.

The force of the summon pushes Gaius Lucius back, but the gnome manage to keep his guard, able to not fall.

Gaius: I ain't falling this time!

The cards then appear to grow into an army, some looked men, some look like maidens, some look like mystic beast, some look like soldiers.

One in particular looks like... That Black Knight from volume 1.

He looked the same as before with devilish features, bulky chest and legs, arms the look really muscular because of the metal plates on his armor, but he seems to be missing his helmet, it has a mask with glowing red dots as eyes.

Happy: How did you live, miyu?

The nameless rouge: Didn't you killed him, Silver?

Silver: Well uh...

Sunny jumps out of nowhere and says: FLASH BACK, na.

...

Chapter 17: Blast to the past

What really happen during the time Silver and the Black Knight fought was like this.

Black Knight: Glitters hurry up.

The green pony that looks like Hasbro My Little Pony looks tired and trips which make the knight fall forward. Silver was then facing him when the knight looked up after that fall.

Black Knight: Please don't kill me. I'm actually afraid of dragons or anything related to it. I'll tell you anything if you let me live.

Silver: Hmm. Ok. Tell me why are you here?

Black Knight(You know what I'll just call him BK got it): I'm here to spy on the princess for Master Syaoran and to scare off anyone she hires.

Silver: Oh,the irony. Now what am I supposed to say to my friend when I get back, I don't want to tell them that I just let you run.

BK: You could lie to them that you killed me, here have my helmet.

Silver took the helmet and wore it.

SIlver in a dull at the same time a joyful tone: Neat.

BK: Now I ought to be going. Lets go Glitters.

The Knight carries the horse and walks off, at least the poor little thing doesn't have to carry a big hunk of armor.

...

Chapter 18: みつけたいなあ かなえたいなあ

Silver: And that what really happens.

Everybody literally listen to the story and Syaoran looked at his Black Knight.

Syaoran: You know what never mind this ATTACK!

Gaius Lucius: I knew he's going to say that.

Everyone charged and all of them clashed.

Jessica use her bow as a melee weapon since she ran out of arrows, and also uses a small knife she got the slash anyone who get too near her. She even manage to defeat a skilled swordsman with only that knife.

She slashes at the man, deflecting every blow the man throws and cuts him when she sees an opening. Her quick agility make her able to dodge and then strike quickly against the swordsman and was also able to endure whatever the other minions throw at her.

After that, she uses Windy as an arrow since she wanted to get rid of her. Jessica only wanted her to leave because she thinks that if she accepted Windy's help. It would make her look weak.

Windy flew and landed on a small chameleon, which tries to camouflage, but Windy landed on him.

Windy: Why didn't the wizard use that guy to spy on us in the first place, bu? It would do a better job than that Black Knight, bu.

...

Heylady summons out loads of ghost that dashed through the advisary, freezing them from their souls and shoots energy blasts of necromagic.

Heylady: Breezy, can you help out a bit?

Breezy is just sitting there, using her I-phone.

Breezy: But it's break time, desu.

Heylady shocked: When did you make that up? Would you just stop chatting?

Breezy responding to a message: Oh no you didn't, desu.

Heylady as she keeps shooting dark magic: She didn't listen to me, and no one talks like that anymore.

...

Gaius Lucius along with Silver start rounding up, attack anyone nearby. Syaoran minions does not get defeated from just one punch or attack, they just get right back up slowly after one attack. Some hesitate from the pain, some just stand up because they didn't take that much damage.

Some at least died and turn back to cards. The one Silver killed were burned cards with pictures of the characters on fire. Gaius Lucius kills shows the card looking like there getting shocked.

Gaius is striking his axe while holding Sparky on his back. The yellow Dungeon Master channel magic through the gnome so that he can make his axe make electrifying shockwaves.

Silver at the along with Sunny shoot wide waves of fire until one of the maids that are fighting blew bubbles. It stops the flames a little, but keeps on popping. SIlver and Sunny puts more effort to pop them all by using all the magic they got to enlarge their fire breath. The fire was growing and began destroying until a wave of water engulf them.

The bubbly maid show herself to Silver, she has blue long hair with blue, oh my god she just looks like a really girly mermaid with legs and wears a bed sheet, these characteristics are cliche. Why is Syaoran so redundant?!

So the maid traps Silver in a bubble along with Sunny. Silver tries popping them wth his fist, but the maid only continue to make more. One layer after another.

Silver tries to uses his flames which was so hot enough to evaporate the water and bubble (from all that training before the story happens which would be told later because this arc is to just introduce the series), but a wave keeps splashing onto him and Sunny. All that water make Silver unable to use his fire magic, obviously.

He was only able to see a glimpse of who did it. The person is a woman like the one shooting bubbles only look more boyish, but still have some female details. She looks older than the bubble girl, but she has no legs, only a tide of water in a shape of a tail maybe.

Silver is now in a bubble that filled with water. He tries to use his flames, but it only made the water warmer. Sunny seems to be drowning as she faints and floats on top of the bubble.

...

Gaius Lucius saw Silver and rushed to him, he strikes his lightning axe at the wet ground which shock everybody standing on the wet path coincidentally. Silver and Sunny, inside the bubble, gets shocked along with the enemies. The shockwave at least popped some layers of the bubbles.

Problem was there was still some more layers to the bubbles and Silver is losing his breath. Sunny woke up from the shockwave and just notice that she's losing her breath too. Could this be the end?

Also for such chiche henchmen, they're much better than the ones we usually see, they can literally trap Silver in a bubble and lasted longer than expected.

...

The nameless rouge starts slashing at anyone who gets in his way, his skinny rapier cut swiftly, and his short blade slashes menacing for which is impossible if it weren't for Happy. Happy's magic make the blades stronger.

The swords are covered by pink aura which covers up the rouge's sabers in the shape of a double edged sword. Pink may seem girly, but if it can cause damage and make you badass, you should go for it.

The rouge got some cut from the henchmen as he dashed and fought back to get to Syaoran who just do the most cliche thing a villain might do. Just standing there and watch his minions fight the hero.

The rouge then uses Happy's powers to do a powered up spin attack pushing everyone around him away. He finally reaches to Syaoran, but the magician teleports behind him and just slaps Happy who was on the rogue's back.

Happy: What the f***,miyu?

The nameless rouge: Is that all you got?

Syaoran picks up a frying pan in his robes: I got this.

He uses his frying pan to whack the rouge, but Happy jumped off her companion so it accidently hits the rouge in the face. The nameless rouge only stood up and wipes his bruise that Syaoran made.

The nameless rouge: How did you get that frying pan?!

Syaoran: It's magic.

Rogue: Let me guess, you got it from a rabbit.

Syaoran: How do you people even know about how I do things?

Rouge: You look redundant, and Happy also got the frying pan from the same bunny.

Syaoran: Grrr.

The magician then creates a ball of magic on his frying pan and wacks it.

...

Heylady is fending off the enemies by herself, at the same time tries to get Breezy to stop fooling around.

Heylady: Breezy, is this even a good time to be chatting with your phone?

Breezy just looks at Heylady, looking confused. She immediately text quickly, maybe a goodbye message and puts her I-phone away.

Breezy: Of course, it too wild here and the ground keeps shaking so it hard to text, desu.

Breezy then stands up and suddenly she ... poops out ice cream with a cone that stands up straight when it not possible. How is this possible?

Windy who just came by after Jessica shot her at the enemies: It's magic,bu.

That's not an explanation.

Windy: Well it true, bu. We use magic to make it stand straight so it doesn't fall onto the ground.

That was really random.

Breezy: I should be eating ice cream instead, desu.

Heylady: Oh come on!

Heylady shoots more magic and ghosts at the enemy, but they manage to over crowd her and made a big dog pile.

...

Jessica is doing well with only her bow and knife. She continues to wack everybody with her bow and end it with a knife.

Jessica then saw and arrow past through her. She faced where the arrow might have been shot at only to see saw a girl. The girl has a small bow, is dressed in shorts and boots with a violet outfit that make her look like those maidens who uses bows with a bowl like hair and small pigtails held by balls.

Since she has no arrows and only has a knife, Jessica has no choice, but to get close to attack. She ran toward to the archer, moving side to side to get to her, but trips suddenly. When Jessica fell, she felt something soft on her legs as she fell. When she was on the ground, she saw a quiver full of arrows, the quiver was not her's and she does not know how did it got there.

Jessica then saw her opponent and others are engulf in mini tornados, the elf thought that at that moment, she would've have been dead. She felt a small poke to her face and saw something green.

Windy: Windy got you more awows, bu. Windy also blew enemies away, bu.

The people in the tornados fainted from the spinning and falls out as the tornados disappear.

Jessica trying to look cool: I didn't need you help anyways.

Windy: Windy doubt, bu. of course Jessica need help because Windy is Jessica's partner.

Jessica:: We're not partners! And I'll be taking this.

Jessica took the quiver of arrows and then asked.

Jessica: How did you this?

Windy: Windy found it at a small cabinet full of weapons, bu.

...

Back at the battle between the nameless rouge and Syaoran.

Happy: Don't forget Happy, miyu.

Fine and Happy too.

The fight was a clash with swords and a frying pan. The rouge moved side to side manage to slashed Syaoran and Syaoran combines his spell and pan to attack. He creates multiple magic balls and whacks it like a tennis ball.

The rouge simply cuts them all swiftly with his two swords because his blades did have magic aura around them so it would be like the same material clashing at each other. Like rocks hitting rocks. However Happy's magic is stronger so the aura around the rouges blades is still there.

The wizard then in frustration teleports and whacks the rouge in the head. The rouge tries to keep balance, now facing Syaoran and when the second strike was thrown. The rouge uses his rapier to parry, which worked, but just one thing.

It got bented.

The rouge was astonished that his own rapier, even with Happy's aura power-up, bent it slightly. The skinny blade was bent to the shape of the moon. It touched the edge so it made the sword unable to cut anything.

The rouge only toss it aside and just use his short blade. He hasn't used only one sword for a long time. He's been using two swords for a long time that he's not sure if he remember how to be just as good with only one blade.

Happy: Here an extra sword for ya, miyu.

Happy handed the rouge a blade only from pure magic. It shaped like the usually aura that covers up his sword.

The nameless rouge: Thanks.

The sword fight continues as the rouge continues to attack and he then scratches Syaoran's arm. It made him drop the frying pan and it let the rouge finally make the final blow. The rouge did his spin attack, making turning with his sabers moving like a helicopter aiming at the wizard's chest.

The wizard then kneels and says.

Syaoran: Grrrr.

Happy: You did that already, miyu.

The rouge picked his bended rapier, and tries to keep it straight. He then puts both of his blades away and the pink aura on the short blade vanishes while the extra sword vanishes along with it.

The nameless rouge: I'll get it fix at the next blacksmith.

...

Princess Sakura finally appears at first is really helpful because she's defeating a lot of the enemies, all of them dying and turning back into card since they were summoned that way.

All the explosion made Sakura feel joy. She start to understand why some reckless people like Silver love fighting. The joy of causing damage made her feel high up as she shoots. However, she start to go bonkers because she's having too much fun.

Silver and Sunny was still trapped in a bubble full of water (I think we forgot about them) until a gun shot was heard. The bubbles burst and Silver was able to breath again. Sakura freed the two because she pop the bubble with her heavy ammunition.

Sakura thinking: I finally was able to help someone, I don't need to wait for someone anymore. I feel more independent. This make me feels so happy. Feeling happy on helping and slaughtering, I feels so much joy!

That passion of fighting was too much for the princess as shown as she began to lose aim, not being able to hold her arms so still. She begins to feel very hyper as she just waves her gun around and around. Keeps moving her arms, no longer targeting anything.

Silver and Sunny was still trapped in a bubble full of water (I think we forgot about them) until a gun shot was heard. The bubbles burst and Silver was able to breath again.

The Princess Sakura uses her gun to shoot everybody, even the heroes, by mistake.

Sakura: THIS IS SO FUN. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura shoots and reloads quickly, everything was quick around her. She manage to carry the box be by her side to get even more bullets and better guns. The chaos only gets worse. The environment was becoming more intense as everyone flees. Goku and his children only walk away because they don't want to see this horrible sight.

The main room of the temple where the fight is happening is slowly tumbling down. This made Goku even more worried.

Goku: Oh god, Chi Chi is going to kill me for this.

Suddenly everything pauses.

Sparky: Wait, you're the most powerful man of the world yet you're afraid of your wife, pi. Why don't you punch her or something, pi.

Goku: I just don't want to hurt my wife, I might hurt her like the last time I patted her about me just to calm her down.

Sparky: You're too soft.

Now the chaos continues! The guns of the princess continues to flare.

She shot in circles and and turning a lot. Silver got shot in the knees, but it didn't hurt him much because of his dragon heritage. It only scratched him, but that does not mean other stand the chance. Sunny was also getting shot, but since she has a complex skin that pretty much like steel, only more jello like, it the bullets did nothing to her.

She immediately keep switching which gun she wants, she grabbed grenade launchers and bombs and explosions fly. She then switch to shot guns and shot at the remaining grenades that hasn't exploded.

Sakura's grenades and shotguns made the temple to shake and tumble as if an earthquake struck. She keep switching and switching and it becomes more unpredictable on who will get shot next, or who she'll shoot?

Would the princess use a machine gun or a rpg? Who knows, but the only thing you need to worry about is the chaos!

Is this even Dungeons and Dragons anymore? We got the fairy tale like characters that uses magic and medieval weapons that are enduring a chaotic environment that filled with a big boom from a insane princess.

Silver and Sunny ran toward the princess to stop this, but it was a obstacle because the two need to evade the bullets, the falling roof and explosions. They can't analyze the area to make a strategy because its really unpredictable on what guns Sakura might shoot.

Sunny: You created a monster Silver, na! Now we have to stop her, na.

Silver: I know that, but (now teary) they grow up so fast.

Sunny: WHAT?! na.

Heylady have a hard time running because of her rigged joints since she is a corpse. Breezy only stayed calm and lick her ice cream, but it fell because Heylady grabbed her to run away.

Breezy: Aw, come on, desu.

Jessica starts running, using Windy's durable skin as a shield as defence. She also uses the arrows that she got from Windy to shoot any of the minions that tries to get away just to make them be used as a meat shield. They end up turning into cards which makes the elf more dependent on Windy for defence.

Sparky get shot continuously, but it didn't scratch her much, she only jiggles like a jello. Gaius is confuse about this, but just goes along with it and starts to find a safe spot. Everyone at this point tries to hide or get away because there a PSYCHO B**** WITH A GUN!

Anyone else, but the major characters are shot to death and turn back into cards. The cards now have tears on them and the picture of most of the cards looked horrified.

Sakura then head to a wounded Syaoran, but was unable to shoot straight. This causes the rouge who just noticed her to move out of the way because the princess is aiming at him by mistake.

Happy just looked confused and just walks away. Not one bullet touches her as she calmly walks away.

The rouge did some gymnastic tricks just to dodge the bullet. He manage to escape and find cover. He then spotted Happy with Gaius and Sparky.

The nameless rouge: What's going on?

Gaius: The princess is having too much fun with that gun.

...

Silver then decide to meet up with the princess. He ran to the princess and jumped over the fallen pavements.

Sunny: Silver, we have to hurry before she destroys the whole temple, na.

Silver: I get it, but this is the first princess I met that finally does something.

Sunny: Oh god, na. Is that all you care about, na?

Silver: It's very rare that we get to see these things.

Silver finally reached to the princess and grabbes her current gun. Using his dragonlike strengh to break it apart. The princess then look surprised and looked at him.

Silver: Hey Sakura, don't you think that your getting out of control.

Princess Sakura took a breath and looked around.

Sakura: Did I do this?

The princess looked around the mess she caused. At least the temple is still standing, its just filled with rubble, cowering main characters and a wounded Syaoran. What used to be the front part of the temple is now one big hole as if a whale tried to headbutted to enter.

Silver: You were aiming at not only those dirtbags, you almost killed my friends!

Sunny: And you were going coo coo, na.

Sakura: Oh...

Sakura looks down feeling guilty for her actions. Silver only patted her shoulder, smiling at her.

Silver: What are you talking about...

Silver raised his fist in the air: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Everybody even the bleeding wizard, also Goku and his kids who just came to see what going on are dumbfounded.

...

Chapter 19: Almost done

Everyone got out of their hiding spots and looked at Syaoran who was just laying there as if he's a puppet.

Sakura: Since you are a cliche villain, you might also have a tragic past?

Syaoran: Of course, you see I too was cursed the same way as you did. I rejected an old bald woman for marriage...

He then slows down, since he is bleeding from that wound the the rouge gave him.

Syaoran: She made my hair bald and made me ...predictable and told me ...that the only way that I can break the curse is ... to get married to a someone ...argh with great beauty ...someone who is willing to except me.

Gaius Lucius: Not that same story again!

Syaoran: But how can someone like me can get ... someone as gorgous as ...you.

Sakura blushed and the feels guilty.

Syaoran: Because of the way I looked, the only thing I can do is to learn how to be a redundant evil wizard and get my bribe by force.

Syaoran is now holding his wound as it pains him so.

Sakura: Jessica, you think you can use your magic to heal him.

Jessica: No way, he might be lying just so he can escape or make us fall for his trap.

Jessica then grabs her bow and arrow and aims at the dying wizard.

Heylady gets her magic ready: I don't trust him too.

The nameless rouge draws his sword: I ain't making my efforts a waste.

Goku: I don't know what to do here, but she's right.

Sakura: Please stop! I know that he's not lying, I can tell by his eyes, and thanks Son Goku.

Goku: Don't mention it.

Gaius: OH NO, THE WIZARD IS SPREADING HIS CLICHENESS UPON US!

All the Dungeon Master panic and run around in circles, bumping into each other.

Gaius: OH GOD,IT GOT YOU GUYS TOO!

Jessica then start to draws her bow.

Sakura: STOP!

The best thing Sakura could do is that she grabbed Gaius and throws the gnome at Jessica. The elf falls a little and the gnome is stuck between her breast.

Jessica: Hey, get off me perv.

Gaius: Help!

The princess look very stern, turning both hands in to fist and stomped the ground.

Sakura: Everyone, I know that it kinda old, but I think we should forgive him. I learned that I shouldn't judged people by the way anyone look, and I was so foolish to not realize this. and...

Silver: Cut to the chase, I just got an idea.

Silver slowly walks to Syaoran, snapping his finger with a burning hand.

Sakura: Silver, are you planning to kill him?

Silver just looks at the princess: If no one does anything, I'll have to do it, just watch.

The princess was in tears and tries to grab onto the dragonborn, but Silver was strong enough to withstand the princess's pull. Everyone just stand there, watching in pity. The rouge and Heylady disarm themselves while Jessica is still pulling out the gnome from her...chest.

Silver raised his fist and then...

...

He puts his burning fist onto the wounded spot. That was no punch nor any other attack.

Syaoran: AHHHHH!

Silver: Hold still, or you'll bleed more.

Sakura: Silver, what are you doing?

Silver: I don't know, but I remember hearing stories of my ancestor that he did it to save someone. I can't remember who it was, but I thought this trick might work.

Sunny awoke after panicking: Silver is trying to control the bleeding by burning the wound, na.

The other Dungeon Masters woke up and looked around to see what is going on.

Everyone one was shocked once again.

Gaius Lucius finally out of Jessica's tits: Silver, so are full of surpries.

Jessica reliefed: Thank god!

Silver then release his flame off of Syaoran and the Wizard recovers slightly and tries to walk. He went to Silver and says.

Syaoran: Thank you Silver, even after all I did.

Silver: At least I know your telling the truth.

Gaius referring to Syaoran: I know that your going to say that!

Syaoran: You don't have to, but are you willing marry me?

Sakura hold his hands: Well, even though you cursed me and hurt my heroes, your story has touched my heart.

Syaoran's eyes widen.

Sakura: I learned how it feels to be like you, some people were shocked when they see me, thinking I was abnormal or some kind of cancer patient. Even though my fate is not as harsh as yours, I still know that if I stayed bald, no man would want me.

Syaoran smiled.

Sakura: That is why, I will accept you as my husband. I know that you'll accept me, hair or not.

Goku: I am able to make you too married legally and what's that word of the guy who does that?

Gohan who was by his side, maybe you forgot said: It called the marrage conducter, it also have many other names.

Goku: Ok now Syaoran, will you promise to not be an abusive bastard to your new wife and be able to live happily with her.

Syaoran: That's kind of mean, but yes I do.

Goku: And Princess Sakura, will you be able to accept your husband, no matter how he looks.

Sakura: I do.

Goku: Your Husband and Wife.

Happy: Isn't this a bit too fast, miyu.

Breezy: I'm sensing teen pregnancy is approaching, desu.

Goten: Geez, what a cheesy ending.

Goku holding the hair tonic: Now what do I do with this?

Goku looks at Happy who really wants it, jumping and reach to get it. Goku kneel down and gave it to Happy. The Dungeon Master immediately uncaps the bottle, and put tonic on her head. It resulted with her whole body completely covered in hair.

Happy: AHHHHH!

Note* Weddings aren't like that, there less straightforward and I do admit that its too fast.

As the couple kiss, their hair grows back, breaking both of their curses. Sakura now have her short brown hair back touches it, but looked puzzled.

In the background of this scene, we see Happy running around feeling pain that her hair grew out of her eyes. Goku tries to chase her along with the

Sakura: How is my hair back?

Syaoran: I placed the same curse as that old lady did to me before. Maybe it might be some sort of chain reaction where when we kissed each other, Since you still have a cute face even if you lose your hair so when you kissed me I revert back to my old form which gave your hair back. (breaths)

And also the one possible trait that make you predictable might be being very girly like those silly fairy tales.

Sorry.

Happy finally calms down and slices her unwanted hair by summoning magic scissors that is made of magic of course.

Syaoran touches his own hair and Sakura see who he truly is. He is like Sakura only with bushier eyebrows, short light brown hair. He still wear the dirty ragged wizard robe, but it doesn't matter love is in the air.

Sakura only accepted her new husband apology and walk to Silver.

Sakura: Thank you so much for helping me, Silver. And everyone too. I would like to give you, MY PANTIES.

Everyone was dumfounded. Sakura handed Silver a mud cover underwear of her's that looks faded brown pink with cherry blossom details.

Happy is now cutting the hard to reach parts that has hair.

The nameless rouge: Silver! Can I have it? And something tells me that Happy is suppose to do something, by now.

The rouge just shrugged, and ignoring it.

Gaius whispered: Control yourself, Control yourself.

Sparky cheering: You can resist, Luichy, pi.

Silver as he puts it away: Oh uh thanks.

Syaoran: Uh why did you do that?

Sakura: I know that he'll sell it to earn a lot of money from some pervert.

Heylady nervously: Of course, it is royal underwear so we could earn something from all of this.

Breezy: Let start to go back to China town to sell it, desu.

The heroes of the story shouted: NO!

Syaoran; Let us leave my love, back to your Kingdom.

Sakura: You mean our Kingdom.

Sakura then looks back at Silver for one last time: I promised that I'll pay you back with something bigger.

Syaoran: Are you into that guy?

Sakura: No, I just owe him one.

Syaoran only nods and grabs a card from his pocket. He throws is and it summons out a gigantic bird. The couple flew on the bird into the sunset, wait its only the morning, nevermind. Into the sky, yeah that sounded better. They flew high into the sky as they take their leave.

Happy now is back too normal, these little critters do get themselves in and out of trouble, even at random times.

An angry voice: GOKUUUU!

Goten: You better leave quickly, mom is really scary and it get worse when visitors are here.

Jessica now frightened: OK!

Our heroes quickly ran out, not wanting to deal with anymore insane women or man. They literally went backwards from which they explored passing the jungle, too the dark room, to the cliff. As they ran they can hear the screaming of Goku's wife and they don't want to hear more details on it so they just ran.

In the end, they got off the temple in the sky safely by going down the same pole that they went up with. They climbed down on a ladder and went to the pole where they slided down like the pole at the fire station.

P.S. Only Gaius Lucius and Spark fell off because of Silver's big bottom fell on them so quickly. At least Mercury Tao from volume 3 was used to cushion the gnome and the Dungeon Master.

It was like the sky was falling, only landed on a blue haired girl.

Chickens do speak some truth. (referencing Chicken Little)

Epilogue:

Goku did get yelled at by his wife, but at least they manage to get the temple fixed. When Goku told his wife about what happen, let just say a volcano has erupted.

Princess Sakura and Syaoran live happily together, The King and Queen of the Kingdom of Sakura approve of only because he look handsome now and they didn't realise that it was really the guy who curse their daughter. Basically, it all happy for them.

For our heroes, the award didn't earn them much. Since it was all dirtied up from all they been through. The merchant finds it hard to tell if it royal or not. They at least earn some money, only about $21.

When they met her again to get a real reward, she only gave them a royal bra.

Sakura: Its my finest bra.

Jessica: Can we have cash instead of just your clothing? Its a bit nasty.

Sakura: I can't spend the kingdom's budget like that, it would hurt our economy.

Silver: How about a feast or a party?

Sakura: That would ruin our food supply, would you like tea at least.

Gaius: How about jewels?

Sakura: Got none.

Heylady: What about some of your treasures?

Sakura: You're already holding it.

Silver: After all I did for you, you just give me cheap stuff!

The nameless rouge now looking lustful: Let keep it.

Silver punches him in the head: SHUT UP!

Sakura: Yes, it all I can offer that's valuable to me. I suggest you sell it around this area, they for sure give you lots. This kingdom isn't like the others because we don't have gold or anything shiny like that. We only produce metals and blossom tea. I'm very sorry, but its the best I can offer.

Silver was speechless. He only received a bra after all of that running and fighting. All the pain when fighting Son Goku and his children. All that encouraging, only gaining some underwear.

Silver remember that he said that helping the royalty will gain many treasures, but instead he got something that a prostitute will give.

Silver angrily: YOU STILL OWE ME, BITCH!

Sakura feeling guilty bowing down: I'M VERY SORRY!

And they lived Happily ever after, maybe. I don't know.


End file.
